You Must Be the One
by 1Candee.Luvh
Summary: How many people can you love within your life span? Tenten can easily answer: one. Will that number ever grow? Will she be destined to only love him? Tenten must find the strength to move on and learn that there are many fishes in the sea.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: How many people can you love within your life span? Tenten can easily answer: one. Will that number ever grow? Will she be destined to only love him? Tenten must find the strength to move on and learn that there are many fishes in the sea.

Author's note: I do do not own anything :[ (i r hobo:[~)

Hello everyone, I've always wanted to write a fan-fiction story about Tenten. I started out reading a lot of Tenten and Neji stories, but now I am kind of bored of the pair xD. This is my first fiction~ It took me awhile to actually consider posting it because I feel my grammar is terrible and I should never write anything :D. I've also been told that I am not creative xD. I don't really intend to continue the story but if I get enough requests, I will consider making it longer :D!

* * *

_You Must Be the One_

Tenten, a young and petite girl stares at her reflection from the mirror. The adolescent girl always desired to be beautiful like every little girl. She always wanted to be love and one day find her prince. Instead, she sees a plain girl with brown hair that is pinned up into two buns. The girl in the mirror is deathly pale and has blood-shot eyes that are dried out from crying. She sits solemnly and contemplates to herself: Do I lack beauty and intellect? What makes him think that I am not good enough for him? Tears are starting to fall from her vibrant hazel eyes once more, her mind is throbbing from repressing the incident, and her heart is screaming in pain. She loses control of her body and collapses onto her bed; her exhausted body forces her to sleep.

Tenten wakes up next morning late for school. Typically, she would rush to school, but today she felt too worn out. She miserably lies in bed for 15 minutes and forces herself to get ready for school. Tenten was in no rush. She took her time taking a scalding shower and impassively dresses herself. She is dreading on going to school. Attending her classes would involve her sitting next to the man that shattered her heart, her hopes, and her dreams. She wore a semi-long grey v-neck shirt that reached below her butt, black-lace leggings, natural colored open toe flats, and a white Gucci purse. Feeling too defeated, she left her long silky brown hair down, she skips breakfast and began to slowly leave her drive way and heads to school. Tenten looks into the mirror once more while reaching at a red light, the only thing she sees is a pitiful woman that has evident signs that she has been crying since the night before. She was finally a senior. It was suppose to be the best time of her high school career because she has stable job, a car, good grades, and is one of the MVP students of Konaha High School. The only thing preventing her from having the perfect life: the man she loves was a reserve, apathetic, and stoic being. This man would not bat an eye if she was about die from a brutal death, yet he was still the man of her dreams.

Eventually, she reaches to Konaha High School's parking lot and parks her car. Tenten lingers in her car for a few minutes. She is hesitant on going, but she does not want to hide from him. She was not going to allow him to know that he was the cause of her miserable state. She would not cower in fear. He will not win. She stepped out of her car and displays a fake smile on her face. Tenten proudly walks towards her school.

* * *

Another note: Yes, this was a very short story xD. It was longer but I cut it off :] I'll add the rest if people are interested, but I'm too lazy to continue xD INSPIRE ME? Anyways, **IF** I do consider continuing, I'm not sure who to make the bad guy and who will be her knight in shining armor :D Help me choose :D? I do not like Neji and Tenten paring.. Only because I feel it is too original over done. Lets spice things up :D? Maybe Kakashi :D Teacher and student love? Sexyy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own anything :[ Except the new purse I bought :D!

* * *

_Troubles Ahead_

By the time she finally reached inside school, it was already lunch period. Tenten pushes open the entrance doors and her body solidifies from shock. Despite the massive crowd of people, right in front of her was.. Neji.

He had a tall and nice body build, long black hair, lavender eyes and a very low seductive voice that always made her succumb to all of his biddings. He was leaning right on top of her locker. His motive was to mock her; to let her know that he did not want her, also to prove a point that any random girl was better than her. He had his back facing towards her and he was flirting with a random slutty girl that she had never met before.

The unknown girl must have been a freshmen because Tenten was always attentive of the students at her school. Although she was observant, she never made an attempt to get to know the freshmen because they did not have any classes with her, but they also were at the bottom of social ladder. Tenten was not a popular person, but she was always too exclusive towards people; as a result, she made no effort to get to know the underclassmen.

She held back her tears and swiftly rushes into the bathroom before he can see her. Tenten breaks down. She tries to fight back her tears but it was pointless. Hot tears streams down from her eyes.

She throws her purse harshly onto the floor , slams both her hands at the mirror, BOOM! The mirror cracks, her hands are throbbing in pain but all she can feel is the pain Neji caused her from the night before.

Tenten slumps down and sobs. She tries hard to shut in the memory but it was too overwhelming for her. Images of her and Neji repeatedly flash in her mind and the memory starts replaying the tragic incident.

**-Flashback-**

Neji and Tenten were in their last class for the day. All the students and teachers have left and they were the only one inside.

"Neji, I asked you to stay earlier because I wanted to tell you something".

Neji stares outside the window and allows to her speak. He stayed still and quiet, motioning her to continue on.

Tenten nervously says, "I know our friendship is very valuable, but it is not enough for me. I have like you since the day we became friends. I can not bear to be with out you. You are they only one (excluding Lee) that accepted me for who I am. You disregarded my upbringing when every one teased me for being an orphan, and most importantly, you accepted all of my flaws. Neji.. I.. love y-".

Neji stands up and starts to leave the class, leaving a shocked Tenten behind.

He stopped at the door and impassively says, "I am not interested in you, I never was and I never will be. The only reason I was by your side was because I am to cool to actually move and get away from you. You were to oblivious to know that I despise you for being annoying and attaching yourself to me. How can a wretched person like you even think we are compatible. You are an idiot, go get a life".

Tenten, in a daze, slowly leaves school and goes into her car. She finally surrenders to her feelings and sobs. "How can he.. I trusted him.. Today is the anniversary day that we met.. The day my parents passed away.. The day I fell in love with him.

**-End-**

"Hey. Girl. Can you shut up? You are giving me a headache. Why are you even in the boy's bathroom for"? A raven hair boy leaves the bathroom in a terrible mood. Leaving behind a confused Tenten.

* * *

Another note: I like writing short chapters.. SORRY :D~


End file.
